


The First Move

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Valentine, Daisy Makes the First Move, Director Daisy Johnson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Phil Coulson, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy tired of waiting for Coulson to make the first move so takes matters into her own hands.





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the Cousy Valentine mini-fest on Johnson & Coulson on Tumblr for the dialogue prompt _I need you to take my pants off_.

“I need you to take my pants off.”

Coulson looks up, startled, from the file he’s been ploughing through, and stares at Daisy, wondering if she’s playing some kind of prank on him. “What?”

She huffs a sigh, clearly annoyed. “I need you take my pants off. Please.”

The quiet desperation in the word ‘please’ brings him to his feet, which is when he realises she’s injured: she has an injury in her inner left forearm, and another across the back of her right hand. Both injuries are dressed and taped, rather inexpertly, and he feels a surge of anger and panic that he does his best to swallow down.

“What happened?” he asks, going across to the kitchen section of the Retreat’s main room and rooting out the first aid kit.

“An angry mob,” she says with a sigh of what sounds like resignation.

“Did you get –?” 

She cuts him off before he can finish asking the question. “Danai’s safe,” she says. “Mack and Elena have taken her to the base. I sent them off under cover of the mob.”

“I can’t imagine either one of them was happy about that,” Coulson observes mildly.

“No, but they really didn’t have much choice. And I am the Director, even if SHIELD’s been reduced to its smallest number of personnel and fewest resources in its history.”

He winces, glad that his head is bent over the first aid kit from which he’s removing the things he needs to properly dress Daisy’s wounds. It’s only a couple of months since they got back from the future and work is still being done on the Playground to make it fit for purpose after AIDA’s attack, so he and Daisy are based at the Retreat, while Mack, Elena, Simmons, and May are all at the Cocoon. 

He thinks Daisy’s convinced he’ll change his mind about her running SHIELD once they move back to the Playground – he hasn’t bothered to tell her that he’ll never change his mind on that score.

He changes the dressings on the knife wounds, gives her a tetanus shot, then accompanies her into her room to help her out of her fieldsuit pants, getting out a pair of sweatpants for her to wear instead. He tries not to stare at her legs once he gets her fieldsuit pants off, but it’s not easy: her legs are gorgeous – very well-muscled, and surprisingly long, given she’s his height.

She seems quite unfazed by the fact that she’s only wearing a skimpy pair of briefs and a black tank – and no bra beneath the tank, he realises with an embarrassing surge of arousal. 

“Phil.”

She says his name quietly enough, but there’s an intensity in her tone that makes him look up, aware that his face is flushed with desire. She licks her lips, self-consciously, he thinks, and he wonders, not for the first time, what it’d be like to kiss Daisy.

“I’m guessing you like what you see,” she says, and he realises she’s looking, rather pointedly, at his burgeoning erection.

His blush deepens, out of embarrassment this time. “Daisy,” he says, his voice suddenly hoarse, “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” she asks, sounding genuinely confused.

“You don’t deserve to be leched over.”

“Phil, you don’t lech – you’ve never, in all the time I’ve known you, leched. I doubt you’re capable.” 

“But – ” 

“Shut up Phil, and kiss me already.”

The tone is commanding and goes straight to his cock, to his mingled embarrassment and delight: he’s always enjoyed it when a woman bosses him about in the bedroom. He pushes up from the spot where he’s been kneeling since he pulled off her pants, and she hooks an arm around his neck, drawing his head towards hers. He clasps her left upper arm in his right hand, then leans his left hand on the bed to steady himself as he brings his mouth to hers and they kiss.

It’s the best first kiss he’s ever shared with someone, and he’s soon fully hard, his cock throbbing inside his pants. Daisy deepens the kiss, and he’s beginning to feel quite light-headed before she finally draws back, slowly releasing his mouth.

“Wow,” he says, like a complete fucking idiot.

She smirks, licks her lips very purposefully this time, and says, “Yeah.”

He dives back in, kissing her more intensely and she hauls him awkwardly onto the bed with her, which startles him enough to stop kissing her. Then he groans as her hands go to his waist and she unbuckles, unbuttons, and unzips his pants. His second groan is louder when she slides her hand into his boxers and curls her fingers around the girth of his swollen shaft.

“Fuck, Daisy.” He’s breathless and desperate when she drags his pants and boxers down his legs before she takes the head of his cock in her mouth. He clutches at the bedding as she takes more of his length down her throat and begins to suck, her hands firmly pinning his thighs to the bed.

“Daisy, Daisy. Please!”

She releases his cock with a loud pop, and asks, “Please what, Phil?”

“I want to be inside you,” he tells her urgently.

She gets to her feet and yanks off the tank, then ditches her panties too, and Coulson finds himself tightly squeezing the base of his cock, fearing that he might come just from looking at her, all naked and gorgeous. She pulls open the drawer of her nightstand and takes out a packet of condoms, which makes him blink, but before he can formulate any questions as to why she’s got a packet of condoms, she’s rolling one down his cock, and he lies down flat.

She straddles him, and guides his dick into her, and he can’t help groaning again at her tightness, and the wet heat he discovers at her core as she sinks down onto him. He clasps her thighs.

“Fuck, Daisy, “ he gasps when she’s taken his full length inside her and squeezes her muscles around him.

She smirks, then leans down and kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty, and he feels his cock throbbing as she begins to move, her mouth hot on his throat and jaw.

He moves with her, thrusting up hard and fast, and he quickly becomes lost in the pleasure of having sex with Daisy: the image of her body, impaled on his dick; the way her skin gleams with sweat as she works towards an orgasm; the look of ecstasy she wears as she comes hard. And then he’s coming too, his cock spasming wildly in the depths of her core. 

Later, after they’ve enjoyed a post-coital snuggle, and then a shower, he thinks to ask, “Why did you need my help taking off your pants? You managed mine just fine.”

She smirks. “I didn’t. I just decided I was tired of the constant sexual tension between us and you never making a move, so I made one instead.”

He gapes at her, a bit shocked, and her smirk falters, then she looks guilty and worried, and he kisses her before she can start apologising.

“Thank you for making the first move,” he tells her. “I’m very glad you did.” He squeezes her body against his, then says, “You should eat.”

“Yeah,” she agrees, and he feels her droop a bit with the word, as if she’s been suppressing her need for food all this time.

He kisses her again, just because he can do that now, then leads her from her bedroom to the main room of the Retreat, determined to feed her up properly. He’s not going to lie – he’s over the moon Daisy decided to be bold for once in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 300th Cousy fic!! I think this might actually be the most fics I've ever written for a ship (pretty sure not even Doctor/Martha hit 300 back in the day!)


End file.
